


Winter's Shadow

by coldwallswarmheart



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OFC has powers they'll come later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Lives, Semi follows Avengers: Age of Ultron, im sorry if it hurts anyone, no blood either im weak, nothing too violent, some action scenes, teeny tiny mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwallswarmheart/pseuds/coldwallswarmheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit has been trained and acting as the Winter Soldier's Shadow for the past 15 years. With the collapse of Hydra, she has been sold to a new owner, but during her first mission under the owner she is rescued by some undercover Avengers. This is how she got free, made herself again, and saved the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being sold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being posted so comments are appreciated but please be gentle. This story probably wont be updated every week but the chapters will probably be short so they could be. Suggestions are welcome cause I'm probably gonna run out of ideas at some point. Enjoy!

The wounds on my back had healed over a couple hours ago but the message was still buzzing away under my skin; disobeying again would not be tolerated. I slumped against the wall in my cell when Boss Rank 4 thrust an envelope into my hand. He then left with the “something I don’t like is happening” look on his face.  
I opened the file and scanned the information.  
New Boss: Marilyn Amelia Alger, countess, 50, supporter of Hydra  
Mission: Protect from all harm, follow all orders  
Cover Story: Daughter returning from Russian boarding school  
Alias: Eleanora Odell Alger, 20 

I had been sold. It was surprising as Hydra had lost the Asset not long ago. Officially I was the Winter’s Shadow, called Shadow by my handlers. I run reconnaissance for the Soldier, who has not been seen since the mission against the big target, Captain America. He hasn’t reported in three months after mission failure and system collapse. 

“Solo mission, protect target from harm, follow any further orders from target. Mission confirm?” came from the door.

“Confirm,” I responded. Seconds later the Handler Female came in to prepare me. I was stripped and forced into the shower stall where they hosed me down. I was quickly dried with scruffy towels and then shoved into my muzzle, black spandex and leather overlays. Handler Female dragged me onto the helicopter and I was dropped into my seat for the ride. Handler Male 1 and Handler Male 2 claimed aboard and strapped me down. Hydra always had three handlers with me, one female and two males, all well-built and combat trained but it didn’t matter; it was worse to disobey than any other option I had. The Soldier himself had required seven handlers but those ones had gone with on the last mission.

I had not gone on it, I wasn’t deemed necessary. Soldier and his handlers had not returned; I’m convinced they’re dead. Handler Female was seen with red eyes after mission time ended. It was weak to cry; I wasn’t allowed to.  
The jet took off after other lesser Hydra soldiers loaded on three black boxes. The ride was standard; I sat and stared at the floor like I had been trained while all Handlers discussed the delivery process in murmured French. I knew French but it didn’t matter if I listened; I would be told what I need to know later. I felt myself start to doze off after an hour and for once I let myself sleep, it didn’t matter anymore. “My new master would give me new instructions,” I thought as I fell into sleep.


	2. To the New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on our way

The landing of the jet woke me up. I opened my eyes and scowled behind my mask as Handler Female grabbed my right arm and wrenched me up. The door opened slowly and sunlight exploded into the cargo hold. I blink a couple times to clear my eyes. Handlers Male 1 and 2 came up beside me and each took an arm to lead me out of the jet. Peering around I noticed a countryside, trees, bushes, hills, this area was not safe we needed to move quickly. As soon as I made to move both Handlers Male 1 and 2 yanked me back.   
“Stay,” Handler Male 2 snapped. I stood back at attention but tense, ready to run at the first attack. A small buzz nearly caused me to break their arms and bolt when a small open cart came into view. A middle age man in a suit stepped off and walked forward.   
“The countess is expecting you,” he stated and gestured to the cart. I was dragged to the cart and wedged between Handler Male 1 and Handler Female.   
“You’re early you know,” The Suit said to Handler Male 2, “she’ll appreciate that.”   
“Good, we could use some good favor,” Handler Male 2 replied. The last three minutes of the trip was in silence as I kept up constant vigilance and readiness to flee. I wasn’t a fighter, the Soldier was.   
As we rolled up to the house one things was very clear; it was enormous. But the more horrifying part was the wall full of windows, and there were more everywhere. Windows were dangerous, vulnerable; I had scouted enough targets for the soldier to know that windows were useful for missions and bad for safety. The base had very few windows and all of them were bullet proof. These windows were thin definitely not bullet proof. The closer we got the worse it got. Some were open, you could see through the whole house. Most of the door were all glass too. Protection would be near impossible for this Master. I couldn’t fail again; I couldn’t survive punishment again. The cart pulled up to the stairs up to the second floor balcony.   
“She comes with me, you will be brought to the mistress by another,” The Suit said pointedly and gestured for me to follow. I gingerly stood up, weary of being yanked back down to the seat. I wasn’t and I followed the suit of 26 steps onto the balcony and through the open wall with the windows folded up along the side.   
“Oh gods!” my mind screamed.


End file.
